


Borrowed

by AngelynMoon



Series: The Noise Series [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Selkie Consent things, Selkies, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Jackson meets his mate (again).
Relationships: Chris Argent/Deucalion, Danny Mahealani/Jackson Whittemore, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: The Noise Series [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488038
Comments: 9
Kudos: 184





	Borrowed

**Author's Note:**

> There is discussion about Selkie myths amd the inherent consent issues that come with stealing an integral piece of someone.
> 
> Basically most Selkie myths and stories involve some form of forced relationship because Stealing the thing that allows someone to change forms and hiding it and then forcing that person to be your wife because you saw her dancing naked is not okay.

Jackson is shocked when the older boy says his words and he recognizes him, he knows him, he's the boy that gave him his furred coat, the one that was always warm.

Stiles called it a Selkie Coat and Jackson had protested loudly because it didn't change him at all.

Stiles had stared at him before going to help Derek with the cookies they were making while Lydia had explained.

Jackson can't help his reaction though after the older boy says his words, can't help the fact that he bursts into tears.

Because curious Jackson had gone looking for more information after Lydia was finished explaining, even though Stiles had warned him not to. Jackson had found stories and songs and hunter entries about Selkies and most of them had one thing in common, that a human stole the Selkie's Coat and tore them from their home and family and forced them to stay with them.

The human, usually a man, would take the Seal Skin the female Selkie shed and hide it, forcing them to be their bride and have their children, forever longing for the ocean that they belonged to. And should tbe Selkie discover their stolen skin they'd slip it on and dive into the waves never to return, not that Jackson could blame them for that, but he always felt a kinship with the child that was so often abandoned without a backward glance.

And now he was sobbing because if his furred coat was a Seal Skin like Stiles said it was then it was a Selkie's Coat and he'd stolen it and Jackson didn't want to force his mate to stay with him.

"What's wrong?" The boy questions and he's reaching for him and Jackson sobs harder.

"I'm sorry. I'M SORRY, I didn't mean to." Jackson cries, and reaches for the coat he always wears, even to bed, "You can have it back, it's yours."

The boy frowns at the Coat Jackson holds out.

"But I gave it to you." The boy says.

"I don't want you to stay 'cause you have to." Jackson sniffles, "That's not good, Lydia says it's very bad."

"Ahh." The older boy says and takes the Coat in his hands, Jackson decides he likes them, they look gentle like Daddy Deuca's when he tucks them into bed.

The other boy shakes the Coat and pulls it on, settling it on his shoulders and rubbing the collar against his neck.

He pauses and looks down at Jackson, reaching to wipe the tracks of his tears away.

"Let me walk you home?" Danny asks as he holds out his hand.

Jackson sniffles a bit as he takes it, he remembers the last time his mate walked him home, though he hadn't known then the other boy must have, Jackson had talked so long.

"'M Jackson." Jackson tells him as he clutches the hand in his, part of him is afraid that if he let's go his mate will vanish, will abandon him like his parents did, letting Daddy Chris take him and Lydia without much of a fight, he'll never quite forgive them for that, even if he likes Daddy Chris and Daddy Deuca more than them, he got hugs when he wanted them now, not to show off, and he could be as loud and as dirty as he wanted without being yelled at, though he did see Daddy Deuca wince at his volume sometimes, and Daddy Chris would sigh at the sight of him after a day running with the Pack's cub, mud caked to his shoes, rips in his jeans and leaves in his hair and then he'd bundle Jackson and Isaac in his arms and carry them to the tub, Allison, Lydia, and Stiles following.

"My name is Danny." His mate told him with a smile, "What's the best thing you've done this week?"

"I jumped into a lake off a big rock in the woods." Jackson told him excitedly, he was proud of that jump even if he'd gotten yelled at by Derek for worrying him when he stayed under the water for so long after.

Stiles had been angry too, though he wouldn't say why, just told Jackson that he wasn't allowed to play pranks like that with Derek, that Derek worried too much about them.

Jackson wondered if Derek saw them as more little siblings, like Cora. Jackson also decided that Derek as an older brother was alright, even if he liked watching princess movies with Allison, Isaac, and Lydia rather than action movies, and Jackson wondered why the Lion King movies were banned in the house but he'd never liked them much anyway.

Jackson rambles about this and that as they walk and Danny lets him, offering a small comment or question that sets him off again.

Jackson likes it, Danny's comforting and he's sad when he sees Daddy Chris' house up ahead, Daddy Deuca already waiting in the driveway.

"You want me to stay?" Danny asks.

Jackson bit his lip, he's not scared, not like he'd be if he'd run off like he did before but he knows that he worried Daddy Deuca and Daddy Chris when he ran and he doesn't know how they'll punish him for it.

"Thank you for walking him home." Daddy Deuca tells Danny as he walks to them.

"No trouble." Danny smiles and then turns to Jackson.

And Jackson watches as Danny shrugs out of his Coat and tuck Jackson into it.

"I want you to hold onto this for me, maybe you and your family can come to the beach with mine this weekend, there aren't rocks to jump from but you might find a Starfish or two." Danny told him with a wink.

"We'll discuss it with your parents, but right now this little one needs to eats his dinner and make some apologises." Daddy Deuca said.

"I still get to eat dinner? Even though I wouldn't eat the spinach?" Jackson asked, hopefully, before if he refused to eat his food he'd go to bed without.

"Yes. But since you won't eat your spinach you'll be having asparagus." Daddy Deuca told him.

Jackson wrinkled his nose, he didn't like asparagus but it was better than spinach.

"Okay." Jackson held up his arms to be carried, expecting a refusal but Daddy Deuca lifted him up and turned away from Danny, "Bye-bye, Selkie Danny." Jackson called as they walked to the door, waving to his mate as they watched him and waved back until the door separated them.

Jackson smiled as he tucked his nose into his Seal Coat, it felt like Danny was still with him, protecting him.

A willingly given Selkie Coat seemed like it was so much better than stolen, even if it was really only loaned and borrowed, it felt like a promise.

\---

A/n: so this started as an explanation regarding Danny giving his Seal Skin to Jackson in response to a comment and then turned into a fic. Basically the note below (in regards to Danny and Selkies) was the first thing written.

*note for Danny's Seal Skin (Selkie coat).  
Technically the only reason he hasn't got it at the moment is because he gave it to Jackson, Danny felt the boy needed the comfort to help settle him, which it does, but Jackson is unaware of just what he was given.

Most of the real Selkie myths and tales involve a level of non-consent and rape along with an unhealthy dose of implied forced marriage, imprisonment, and arguably torture for the Selkie and abandonment for any child present when the Selkie finds their coat.

When Jackson discovers what Danny gave him he offers it back but Danny likes Jackson wearing when Danny is landbound, basically after Danny says Jackson's words weekend trips to the beach become a regular thing and Danny plays in the shallow water and makes sure that Isaac doesn't drown by going out too far, because Isaac is flighty and small and not as strong a swimmer as he thinks he is and as much as Danny wants to only play with Jackson he thinks it'd be bad form if he let one of his mate's siblings drown.

*another note in regards to the Lion King movies ban, basically it's because they could be potentially triggering in regards to fire and burning imagery, particularly the end scene of the first movie regarding Scar's death and the scene in the second where the Outlanders set fire to the Pridelands, mostly the whole 'Roasty toasty princess' quote that's spoken as they set the grass on fire, likewise Hunchback of Notre Dame is banned for similar scenes especially that one where Frollo locks a family in their home, I feel like that would be a major trigger for Derek, bless Chris for all his sleepless nights rewatching all his children appropriate movies to weed out the ones that can no longer be watched in order to avoid triggers.

I'm aware that they are cartoons but they'd rather be safe than have Derek have a breakdown.

On that note Stiles can't really watch Sleeping Beauty because he always flashes back to when he wasn't sure Peter would wake up.

If you can think of other movies that might be potentially triggering for out kids let me know.

Big Hero Six may also be banned, or the beginning skipped because ultimately the movie feels like a grief recovery story and the whole found family thing and letting them help you even when you don't want to.

Anyway, let me know.


End file.
